


Valentine's Day

by beverlycrusher



Series: Admirals [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlycrusher/pseuds/beverlycrusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Imagine your OTP doesn’t really care for Valentine’s day and just go to the store to stock up on cheap candy." (via otpprompts on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

"I never liked Valentine's Day," Kathryn says softly. She's been meaning to bring it up, the timing just hasn't seemed quite right. But, with V-Day fast approaching, she knows she can't put it off any longer. 

"I don't care for it either. It's sickening." Alynna smirks at her own words, then turns her attention to Kathryn. 

She is relieved. 

"So, I take it you don't want to do anything, then?" 

The question sounds unexpectedly hopeful, and it takes them both by surprise. 

"Not particularly. Do you?" Alynna rises from her chair and crosses the room to reposition herself next to Kathryn on the couch. Kathryn closes her book and sets it in her lap, turning her head to meet Alynna's waiting expression. 

"No-- Well, yes. I mean, nothing cliche, but, I would like to spend it with you." Her words come out clumsy and rushed and she fights the urge to bury her face in her hands. Alynna laughs lightly and places a hand on Kathryn's shoulder. 

"Are you suggesting two of Starfleet's best admirals take a day off?" 

"Best?" Kathryn raises an eyebrow. Alynna simply nods. She never was one for modesty. "Yes, I suppose I am." 

Alynna kisses her on the cheek, then on the nose, and when their lips meet, their unfinished conversation fades away. 

* * *

 

Kathryn wakes up late on the morning of Valentine's Day, and there is an empty space next to her in bed. She drags herself out of bed and heads for the replicator in the kitchen. _Coffee first, Valentines Day second._

"Good morning, Admiral," Alynna says, leaning against the counter, sipping her own coffee. Kathryn glances her over appreciatively. She's wearing her favorite loose grey T-shirt, along with a pair of black lace underwear Kathryn doesn't recognize. Her hair is pulled into a messy bun, and Kathryn smiles at the contrast between it and her usual admiral's bun. 

"Morning." 

She asks the replicator for her coffee and takes a grateful sip before setting her cup down and lazily putting her arms around Alynna's neck. 

"What are our plans for the day?" She asks, giving her a quick kiss. 

"I have a present for you, but we have to go and pick it up," Alynna smiles at the look of utter shock on Kathryn's face. 

"We said no presents!" 

She pulls away slightly and gently slaps Alynna's chest. 

"It's not technically a Valentine's Day gift. Technically." 

"Oh, _sure_ , it isn't." 

"You'll like it, don't worry," Alynna assures her, giving her another kiss. 

"Enough to forget the guilt of not getting you anything?" Kathryn asks, putting on her best admiral-glare to conceal her smirk. 

"More." 

"Well, one of us had better put on some pants, then." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Alynna's salute earns her one of Kathryn's famous eye rolls and she heads off to the bedroom to change. 

* * *

 

The car ride to Alynna's secret location is quiet. She drives and they hold hands while Kathryn watches intently out the window, taking in the San Francisco scenery. She can't get enough of Earth's scenery now that she's back. She's been back for almost three years now, and as much as she's changed in those three years, parts of her have stayed the same. 

The car stops in front of a building that Kathryn doesn't recognize, and Alynna tells her to wait in the car. She protests, but she is silenced with a kiss and a firm 'wait' from Alynna. 

Kathryn half obeys. She waits, but she doesn't do it in the car. She wanders, just a bit, taking in the sights and sounds. The air is crisp and cooler than usual, and she pulls her jacket tighter around her body. She's lost in the beauty of the Earth around her, and doesn't hear Alynna behind her. 

"I see you didn't follow orders," she jokes. Kathryn jumps, but doesn't turn around. She wants to let the anticipation continue to build in her chest for a few more moments. 

"To Hell with orders," she responds. Alynna laughs, then comes to stand next to her. 

Kathryn turns to look at her, and is momentarily taken aback by her beauty. Her hair is down now, the gentle breeze causing it to cascade around her face in a way that makes Kathryn's breath catch in her throat. Then a soft whining noise draws her attention lower, to Alynna's arms. The deep brown eyes of a yellow Labrador Retriever puppy are staring back at her.  She gasps. 

"You didn't!" 

"But I did. I know how much you've missed Molly." 

Kathryn takes the puppy from her and holds it close. She's practically glowing as she coos softly to the dog and Alynna smiles, committing this moment to memory. 

"She's eight weeks old and very healthy. She was the runt of the litter," Alynna informs her. Kathryn's smile only brightens at that. She looks back at Alynna, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Thank you, she's perfect." 

* * *

 

On the way home Kathryn insists they stop at a small grocery store, and tells Alynna to wait in the car. 

"Everything we need for the puppy is already at the apartment. I promise," she assures her. All she gets is a mocking 'wait' in response.

When she returns, she is carrying two grocery bags, which she tosses in the backseat. 

"I bought some discounted chocolate." 

"How much is _some_?" Alynna asks, eyeing the bags suspiciously. 

"A lot." 

Kathryn shrugs as Alynna rolls her eyes and pulls out of the parking lot. 

* * *

"So, have you decided on a name yet?" Alynna asks, unwrapping a piece of chocolate. Kathryn's head is resting on her shoulder and the sleeping puppy is cradled in her arms. 

"Lyra," she says, snuggling closer. 

"As in the nebula?" 

"As in the nebula. Do you like it?" There's a hint of concern in her voice, and Alynna kisses the top of her head. 

"I do. It suits her." 

Kathryn smiles and closes her eyes, content. She doesn't like Valentine's Day, but she likes Valentine's Day with Alynna. 

 


End file.
